Metallica
by mcdrama12
Summary: A 'Charmed' story envolving all of the 'Charmed Ones' and a new demon: Metallica. Please R&R! (And be gentle, it's my first story!) I will write more if there are good reviews. ENJOY!


Piper hummed as she quickly filled drinks behind the bar at her club, P3. She swiftly filled another glass of beer and slid it down the bar counter to a man waiting at the far end. She turned around and smiled at herself. Nothing could get her mood down now. Piper had recently found out that she was pregnant, with a son. Though a son was unexpected, she was completely thrilled with the prospect of starting a new Halliwell branch.  
"Hey, you," a sweet, deep voice sounded behind her. Piper spun around, beaming at the man. Leo quickly jumped behind the counter and pulled her into a full embrace. She giggled when he pulled a bouquet of dark red roses from behind his back. Leo always knows the way to make me smile, Piper thought to herself. She kissed him on the cheek and looked him in the eye. "I'm surprised you're here, aren't you supposed to be at.work?" Piper asked puzzled. Work wasn't exactly the right word, she thought, it was more like, 'Hey, I haven't seen you in weeks. Were you magically healing a stranger or visiting with the 'big guys upstairs?' Leo was the Charmed Ones whitelighter, a 'guardian angel' type that heals, and Piper's new husband.  
Leo chuckled, "Now, how did I know that was going to happen?" he asked teasingly, touching her cheek, "But I have some very good news, the 'big guys' decided to let me have a short break from work, in anticipation of the new Halliwell."  
Piper squealed and jumped into his arms. She was absolutely ecstatic; her life couldn't get any better.  
"Hey, Leo," Phoebe, Piper's younger sister and one of the Charmed Ones, shouted from across the room. "When did you get back from.there?"  
"Just a little while ago," Leo said, glancing about "It is so good to be home." "Speaking of home, do you want to get out of here? I can have Jim take over for me," Piper said, jut as a man hollered from the end of the bar: "Hey, lady, I want another beer. Now!" Piper just rolled her eyes and looked at the man. "That is way over the club's limit, Mr. Johansson, remember what happened last time?" The man grumbled and stood up, then walked out of P3.  
  
"Leo!" Paige shrieked with delight. "You're home!" Paige ran towards Leo and hugged him. "Yeah," Leo laughed heartily, "Thanks for the warm welcome, Paige." Leo put his long, slender arms around all three of the girls and walked them into the living room. As Leo sat down on the couch he asked, "So, what's new at the Halliwell manor?" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige glanced at each other. They where all thinking the same thing: that Leo had no idea about what they had been doing in the time he was gone. They had seen their father, bonded with their new sister(s), and had vanquished a demon just about every day. Piper answered him, "Oh, nothing much, Leo."  
Leo laughed. He knew what the girls had done, every second of every day that he had been gone. It was all part of 'the job.' But the thing that Leo had missed most was, of course, his wife. During the whole time that he had been gone, he had checked up on her (without Piper or any of the other sister's knowledge), anxious about her new found pregnancy.  
  
"Ouch!" Piper whispered under her breath. She looked at her toe, it looked fine, but then again, it was dark. She had been trying to find the bathroom when she stumbled on the edge of Phoebe's door. She hissed under her breath and went on her way. Just as she found the bathroom she heard a small but distinct noise to her left. "Who's there?" piper asked out loud. When no one answered, she shook it off and proceeded into the bathroom. But again, she heard the noise. This time she said, in a slightly louder voice than last time, "Phoebe? Paige? This is so not funny." She shut the door and there was a bright white flash of light. Piper gasped. As she breathed in, the demon entered her body, filling her insides with its own. Piper could feel the hot, liquid like metal rushing in and out, filling her veins. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't breathe. It was like her soul was being tapped out by the intruder. She gasped for breathe, but none came. Just before she blacked out she thought, "Leo." 


End file.
